


Chapter 3: The Journey Back Home

by Sheeksn



Series: Renock: Gallifray Lost [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken, Daleks - Freeform, Destruction, Doctorwho - Freeform, Feelings, Friendship, Home, Loss, Matt Smith - Freeform, New Friends, Sadness, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Vortex, Time War, Timelord, Transformation, Trevor - Freeform, Tricks, War, chatty, eleventh doctor - Freeform, fan fiction, kierig - Freeform, renock - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform, time slap, timetravel, weepingangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeksn/pseuds/Sheeksn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The explanation of Renock.... will Trevor ever understand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3: The Journey Back Home

Looking at Renock Trevor was amazed by the fact that he had seen this man before, he just couldn’t place the face. Renock now had more muscle definition and had brown hair that had a slight curl and was definitely inches longer than it had been only moments before. The only thing that didn't seem to change was his light brown eyes that were squinting with pain. There was a burned hole in his shirt but amazingly there was no wound where Trevor had just seen one. He looked nothing like the man Trevor had just put in his back seat of his car, but he had the same clothes that were now a size too small and hugging his body uncomfortably.  
"Impossible! What in heaven’s name is going on here?" he whispers to himself with amazement.  
"I've seen you before. What is happening?" he said as he began to feel around his neck for a pulse, he found one pulsating wildly as adrenaline was still being pumped through his body.   
Just then Renocks eyes sprung wide open and his powerful hands wrap around Trevor's face.  
"What did you just say?!" he forced the words out as if he wasn't use to his own voice.  
"What's happening?" He replied with the look of a terrified little girl.  
"No! The other thing!" He gargled shaking Trevor's face.  
"I've seen you before?" He responded now making the statement into a question.  
"That's the one. Yes, oh good, it’s nice to know that I have a future." He relaxed and lowered his head back down to the ground with a chuckle.  
"What's so funny about that? I'm serious I’ve seen you before."  
"We need to get back to my Tardis." Renock demanded, ignorning Trevor’s questions.  
"Your what?" Trevor asked never hearing the word in his life.  
Renock stood up with Trevor's help and dusted himself off like it helped with how much dirt he was still covered in.  
"My ride." He replied without an explanation after all Renock still didn't know him this man well enough to just tell him everything, regardless of the fact that this man had just seen him transform. It was a timelord law to not interfere with the inhabitants of a planet, and he had already done enough damage to that law as it was.  
"Your silver pod.... thing?" Trevor asked.  
"Yes, the silver pod thing! Because that's exactly what it is." He exclaimed with frustration with the terrifying thought of what his Tardis looked like when he left it. A sharp pain suddenly hit his stomach as he remembered Kierig, his best friend that he had left behind impaled, dead, and alone. Things had been moving too fast for him to really think about any of it but the feelings began to flood in as he started to feel better physically. How would he get back to Gallifray? Was there even a Gallifray to get back to? There was no way the Tardis would go anywhere anytime soon; he was lucky it even dropped him off in a place that was safe.  
They started to walk back towards the Tardis, as Renock’s transformation had destroyed the car but Trevor refused to make it easy.  
" I can't believe my car is in pieces on the side of the road. How am I supposed to pay for it? This is what I get for picking a stranger off the side of the road. Oh, and you still haven't told me what's happened or wait, I remember your face now-why you have been slapping me for the past mouth!"   
Renock glances at him with a smile, with a small chuckle at his devious ways and turns back to face forward without a word.  
"No. You need to explain to me what's going on right now." Trevor demanded pushing Renock’s around to make him look him the face.  
“I may talk too much but your problem is you don't talk enough." He added with hesitation when Renock turned suddenly to look Trevor right in the face. Renock notices that he is a young man, about 20 or 23 years old, short and looked like a good kid, but talked more than Renock cared to listen.  
"I don't even know your name" Trevor said yet again, getting more and more annoying with the questions.  
"My name is Renock, that's all you need to know right now." He said limping away from Trevor slowly.  
"Really! What about my car and the destructive yellow explosion” Trevor screamed as his hands flew in the air and spit with his sound effects.  
"Just trust me, the less you know the better off you are!" Renock responded angrily in Trevor's face with a finger under his chin. A long look into Renock’s intimidating eyes makes Trevor tremble.   
"At least tell me what happened to my car. Please?" He began to beg, his curious mind not satiated one bit.  
Renock stopped walking once more and put his head back with his hand on his face sliding down till it fell to his side, his body heaved with a huge sigh as he gave in.  
" Okay, as you can probably guess I’m not from this world. I don’t die like you would, I change. I basically regenerate into someone else.” He babbled and began to walk once more.  
"What how is that even possible? Do you forget about anything?" Trever asked, filled with more curiosity than before. He immediately regretted asking when Renock turned back around and began shouting at him,  
"I am stuck here now, and you want to know if I remember stuff?! Stranded with my home planet at war with monsters you can't even imagine. I don't have time for these questions.“ he exploded as he grabbed Trevor by the shirt and pulled him in closer.  
"Just help me get to my Tardis" Renock’s mood had changed almost instantly from outrage to a painful saddness. He pushes off of Trevor and limps back off to his Tardis.  
Finally, Renock could see the outline of his faithful Tardis laying on the side of the road in such a sad state that painful twang in his stomach was back. Renock thought back to how odd it was that he stepped out and then remembered hitting the ground but not falling. He almost turned back around as they drew closer and he could see the state of his Tardis was even worse than he had remembered, but he needed to get stuff from inside.  
"So what is it?" Trevor asked.  
"Nothing. Well, now anyways." Renock replied sadly.  
"Then what was it?" he asked genuinely interested  
Renock placed his hand on the clod silver case of his ruined Tardis and slides his fingers down the door. He puts his hand on the handle and his head against the door and the only way he could put off opening it was to talk to Trevor.  
"It was my home, where I lived. And it allowed me to live at any location, at any time I could ever dream of." Renock lifts his head off the door and looks at Trevor. "It's the most powerful ship in the universe, capable of traveling through space and time. I’ve seen wars and I've seen beauty in the universe, all in this Tardis. I spent most of my life in this box" Renock explained rubbing the Tardis as if it were in pain. “And now it's dead and I'm stranded here" he added looking at the door of the Tardis as he finally had the courage to start to open it.


End file.
